I'll Be With You Wherever You Go
by YANIsweetness7
Summary: Estella finds out that she is indeed a witch and with her realization, she goes on an adventure with her newfound friends to find something she's been missing all of her life. Not a HPxOC. During The Prisoner Of Azkaban
1. Leaving Him

Linda Sanchez had once called England her home, for she had been schooled there for 7 years. Over the summers, she would return to America to live with her family. She was forced to love them, but as for her friends; she chose to love them. During her time at Hogwarts she confided in a shy mysterious boy named Severus Snape. Linda, Severus and a girl named Lily who was also in their year had been the best of friends. Severus and Lily were always closer than Linda would ever be. Even though she was in the same house as Severus, he would prefer to talk to Lily. Linda did not mind because she found a new group of friends to talk to when she felt like a third wheel.

They consisted of: Frank Longbottom, Molly Prewett, Arthur Weasley, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black and a girl named Alice. Linda had known that both James and Severus had fancied Lily. Linda had tried numerous times to prevent the marauders from messing with Severus. They would stop if they took it too far because Linda would already be on her way to the Headmasters office. On many occasions, the marauders offered Linda the role of one of them, but she would turn them down every time for the sake of Lily and Severus. In their 5th year, Lily and Severus had gotten into a fight. They never talked to each other again after that.

Linda had tried to get them back together, but her attempts always failed. She was still friends with everyone after the fray. It broke Severus's heart to see Lily and James in a relationship in their 6th year. It bothered Linda as well because she had thought of Lily and Severus as soul mates. She was shocked to find out that Severus was interested in the Dark Arts. Just because Linda was a Slytherin, doesn't mean that she was evil. Before she knew it, her relationship with Severus had wilted as well. During a Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match, Linda had an Epiphany. She realized that she had the biggest crush on her longtime friend Sirius Black.

They got together after Christmas break. As their love blossomed even more, they moved in together after their splendid Hogwarts schooling. 2 years after graduation, Lily and James were married. Linda and Sirius agreed that they didn't want to wait until they were married to have kids. Months after the wedding Linda and Sirius had a daughter named Estella. A month later, Lily and James had a son named Harry. Linda and Sirius moved from London to Godric's Hollow so that Harry and Estella could have play dates all the time without having to travel far.

Sirius had taken Linda out on a date, October 31st, 1981 to propose to her on her favorite holiday. They left Estella at the Potters' house. On that very night Voldemort had attacked. He murdered James and Lily only leaving a scar on Harry's head. Estella was unharmed, but witnessed the whole thing. Sirius was devastated to find his best friends dead, but was relieved to find the children safe. He left them with Linda to find Lily and James's secret keeper; Peter Pettigrew.

While he was away, Hagrid had arrived with orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Listening to the radio, Linda was heartbroken to hear that her fiance had killed Peter Pettigrew. She fled with Estella to New York where she was born, to start a new life. She didn't really want to keep Estella from a magical life, but every time she thought about it, her eyes would wander to the ring she didn't dare to take off. She didn't want to remember him, but Estella looked just like him. She even tried memory spells on herself, but none of them would ever block him out. She refused to use magic, which drove her to depression. She feared the day when Estella would turn 11. She abjured to have Estella go to Hogwarts. A letter came in the mail the morning of Estella's 11th birthday, but she threw it in the fire before her daughter could get her curious little hands on it.

The same letter came on Estella's 12th birthday. This time Estella had already opened it as Linda was walking through the door with an ice cream cake in hand. Being distracted by the pastry, she forgot all about the letter giving Linda time to throw it away. Next year won't be so easy.


	2. 13 Years Of Lies

Getting out of America had always been a goal of mine. I feel like I belong somewhere else. Hell, I don't even think I was born here. I've always had this feeling that I was missing something, someone, or numerous people.

Today is my birthday and my mom is taking me shopping because she thinks that that is something I want to do. I'd rather be playing basketball.

Linda/ _Estella! Are you ready yet?_

I sat in my room staring at myself in the mirror. I am nothing special to look at. I have thick, long wavy black hair. My eyes are a grayish blue that contrasted with my bronze skin. I'm really tall for my age, standing at 5'7". I'm unexplainably skinny too. I have big hands with long fingers to match. My feet were abnormally huge as well. I didn't have many friends in New York, but I didn't mind. I wasn't shy or antisocial at all. I'm pretty adventurous, but it would be even better if I had friends to join me in those adventures.

Linda/ _Estella! Are you ready?_

I rolled my eyes and went to join my mother in the living room of our small apartment. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother. She just seems very distant most of the time. We don't really talk a lot. When we do, it's usually over the phone or in short funny conversations. I've never had an intellectual discussion with my mom. I would very much like to though.

We were about to leave when a letter popped out of the mail chute in our door. I could see that it had my name on it. It was when I picked it up that she started freaking out.

Linda/ _Let me see that letter_

I furrowed my eyebrows and held the letter with a firm grip.

Estella/ _It's addressed to me_

She sighed in weakness and let me open it.

_Estella Sanchez, You are able to be enrolled in Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I looked up from the letter to my mother, I didn't want to read anymore.

Estella/ _What's Hogwarts?_

Linda/ _A__ School, for witches and wizards. You started getting the letters when you were 11._

Estella/ _I'm__ a witch?_

Linda/ _Yes.__ I'm a witch too. Your father was a Wizard._

Estella/ _You're funny mom, where's your wand?_

I used quotations to let her know that I was not taking this conversation lightly.

She went to the coat hanger and pulled a wand from her winter coat pocket.

I think I was starting to believe.

Estella/ _What happened to the other letters?_

Linda/ _I got rid of them_

Estella/ _Why?_

Linda/ _I wanted to keep it a secret until I was ready. I'm still not._

Estella/ _When was that __gonna__ be? When I was on my deathbed?_

Linda/ _The __wizarding__ world __is__ a very dangerous place. I've lost a lot of people to magic, almost you too._

Estella/ _Was__ dad one of those people?_

She dodged my question with the greatest thing to ever touch my ears. The **Truth**

Linda/ _You were born in London. I met your father and all of my friends at Hogwarts. I had been sorted into __Slytherin__. My favorite class was Transfiguration. You probably don't understand a word I'm saying. Oh look, they sent us a key. It seems as if we're staying in the leaky cauldron for our visit. That's in London by the way. We have to get all of your supplies at __Diagon__ Alley. A wand, robes, a cauldron, scales, gloves, books. Then I'll see you off at King's Cross Train Station. Platform 9 is really tricky. You'll make plenty of friends on the train. That's where I met Lily. I hope you get into Gryffindor like your father. You're too brave to be a __Slytherin__ like me. We've got to get you an owl so that_

I never let her finish that sentence because I jumped into her arms.

Linda/ _Are you ok?_

Estella/ _Yeah, but I've never seen you like this._

Linda/ _Do you still want to go shopping?_

I looked at her in awe. I have no idea how someone could hold their self together and still be composed.

Estella/ _I'd rather spend time with you._

We spent the rest of the day on the couch discussing magic.

I swear, that had to be my best birthday ever.


	3. First Magical Experience

Sorry this one's so short!

Mom and I packed our stuff for the trip to the UK. I had originally only packed one bag with a few outfits, undergarments, shoes, pajamas etc. But when I had been informed that there was a village nearby where I could have fun; I packed 2 big suitcases full of clothes. The other stuff all went into a duffle bag. Plus, we didn't have classes over the weekend, so I didn't want to wear a uniform when I didn't have to.

Linda/ _Are you ready for your first magical experience?_

I nodded like the obedient child I never was.

Linda/ _Ok,__ Grab your bags and hold my hand. We are going to be __apparating__. It's a form of transportation in the __Wizarding__ World. Along with __Floo__ powder and __Portkeys__ I personally think __Portkeys__ are the most painful way to go. You might be a little queasy from all the spinning. Let's pray to god, we don't get __splinched_

Without warning, we were what I guessed to be apparating. In no time, we were in a really depressing street way.

Linda/ _This is __Diagon__ Alley! That's the Leaky __Couldron_

She pointed to the building across the street. We crossed the road and not a second before we stepped on the sidewalk, a purple Double Decker bus came from nowhere and bumped into the car in front of it; setting off the alarm. A boy who looked to be my age stepped off the bus and pulled a large trunk along with him. The bus zoomed along moments later.

I looked into his eyes and I swore that I was frozen for a moment. Not because I found him attractive, in fact, I thought he was rather unattractive. He wasn't ugly or anything, I just didn't feel at justice to look at him that way.

A bald hunchbacked man broke my thoughts as he grabbed the boys bags who had been looking at me as well. _His eyes looked so __familiar._I looked around to see that I was alone. My mother must have went into the hotel without me. I scurried off in search of her, but it was rather hard with all of the bags I had.


	4. Making Friends

Today is the day that we'll be doing all of the shopping. Mom had gotten the unfamiliar currency that was used in the Wizarding World while I was sleeping. We exited our room and started to make our way out of the hotel. We didn't get past the lobby because my mom wanted to stop for no reason.

Linda/ _Molly!_

Oh! She wanted to say Hi.

The room was full of redheads and the boy from yesterday and a bushy haired girl. They were the only brunettes in the whole bunch.

The fire headed woman looked up from hugging the green eyed boy that I had been staring at.

Molly/ _Linda!_

They engulfed each other in a hug.

How the hell did they know each other? Molly looked way older than my mom.

Apparently their actions caused all eyes to fall on me.

Linda/ _Estella, this is my friend Molly Weasley and her family._

I smiled shyly as I let Molly hug me.

Estella/ _Hi._

Molly/ _Oh my! You are so beautiful and so tall! Come, come, and let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Estella; Linda's daughter. She'll be joining you all at Hogwarts this year._

The younger female Weasley's face lit up at this. She seemed nice, I just hope that she doesn't claim me as her older sister or something.

Molly/ _How old are you dear?_

Estella/ _Um, I just turned thirteen_.

Molly/_ Good, you'll be in Ron's year. This is my husband Arthur._

She pointed to the pudgy older gentleman who was standing far in the back of the lobby. He seemed shy, but in a perfect dad way.

Arthur/ _Hello Estella._

Molly/ _And my son Percy._

He looked to be a little bit older than me, but not by much. He wore glasses which made him look like a complete and total bookworm which is what he probably is.

He just waved at me and I noted him as the quiet one.

Molly/ _The twins, Fred and George._

Fred & George/ _At your service. _

Those twins were completely identical from what I could see. I'm gonna have a hard time telling them apart. They were really attractive too.

Molly/ _This is Ron. You'll be in his year along with Harry and Hermione. And this one here is my daughter Ginny. _

Ron looked really nervous as if my presence was disturbing him in some odd way. Hermione was smiling gratefully like she was ready to take me under her wing. Ginny looked the most welcoming out of them all. My eyes drifted back to the boy. Knowing his name did not help with trying to figure out how I've met him before.

Estella/ _Are these all of your kids?_

Molly laughed along with her husband.

Molly/ _No dear, only the ones with red hair. I have two more boys. They're older, their names are Bill and Charlie. Perhaps you'll see them at Christmas. Is that alright with you Linda? You're invited as well. _

My mom shook her head. From what I know, she hasn't seen this woman in over ten years and she can't just throw her chances of reuniting away. If she did, I was gonna be pissed.

Linda/ _I wouldn't want to intrude._

Molly/ _Nonsense, it would be anything, but intrusion._

With the flick of her wand, Molly lifted all of the chairs off of the table and onto the floor. I was dazed by this.

Linda/ _I miss magic._

Everyone started to take a seat and chat amongst their selves.

Molly/ _You could always move back to England. _

Estella/ _I agree! Lets move back to England. _

Linda/ _What's gotten into you? You haven't been here a full day. What does England have that America doesn't?_

I looked at her like she was stupid.

Estella/ _**Magic.**_

Linda/ _There's magic in America. _

Estella/ _Not where we live. Just look at it this way; since I'm going to school here, I wouldn't have to travel overseas to go back home for the summer._

She rolled her eyes at me.

Estella/ _What if I wanted to invite Ginny over? It would be too much of a hassle to bring her over to New York. I have a possibility of friends here._

I looked over to the other side of the table to see Hermione stroking an orange cat that had a thick mass of fur.

Estella/ _Aww, he's cute! What's his name?_

Hermione/ _Thank you. His name is Crookshanks._

Ron/ _You think that hellcat is cute? He almost ate scabbers. _

Estella/ _Who is scabbers?_

He held out this really ugly rat for all to see. It was fat and mangy and bald in odd places, not to mention adorned with scars all over the place. He even had a toe missing. What a fucked up rat.

Ron/ _He's been in the family eleven years before I got him. _

Estella/ _That's an unusually long lifetime for a rat. _

Oddly enough, at my statement, scabbers hid himself in Ron's hands.

Estella/ _Anyways, can I see Crookshanks?_

Hermione laughed.

Hermione/ _Of course._

He pranced across the table and into my arms. He rubbed his nose against my jaw and instantaneously started to purr.

Estella/ _What kind of pets can you have at Hogwarts?_

I scratched Crookshanks behind his ears and he arched his back in pleasure.

Hermione/ _Either a toad, owl or cat. _

Estella/ _What are the advantages of having an owl?_

Hermione/ _It's your own personal mailman, but you could always use the ones at school. _

As an only child, you never learn to share very well so I guess I was getting my own owl.

Estella/ _What is school like?_

Hermione/ _First of all, you need to get sorted; since its your first year and all. _

Ron/ _That's really odd. Everyone gets their letters when they're eleven. Why'd you get yours so late?_

Estella/ _My mom didn't want me to know that I was a witch so she hid every letter they sent me, but this year I got my hands on it first. _

Harry/ _You only got one letter at a time?_

I nodded.

Harry/ _That's crazy. My uncle did the same thing, but owls kept putting letters through our chimney and mail chute. We had to leave because the house was flooded with letters._

I laughed at that.

Estella/ _Your uncle really didn't want you to come did he?_

Harry/_ He doesn't like me very much. Neither does my aunt and cousin. They never planned on telling me that I was a wizard. _

Estella/_ Neither did my mom. _

We all went shopping together and at the end of the day I had gotten a fourteen inch Cherry wood wand with Veela hair core. I got all of my books, robes and even an owl. She was a black baby barn owl named Clarity.


	5. Cold Blooded

Today was the day. I was going to leave my mom for the first day in my life. I couldn't believe it. She never let me sleep over anyone's house. She never let any of my relatives take me anywhere for longer than a day.

We were at King's Cross Train Station for my departure. It was planned for me to meet the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione at the Platform.

Linda/ _I'm going to miss you Estella. You better write to me. Don't get in too much trouble ok. A couple of detentions here and there are acceptable. Just don't get expelled._

I ignored her little sappy stupid speech because I heard it a thousand times already.

My spirits rised when I heard Hermione's voice. I practically ditched my mother in attempts to catch up to her.

Estella/ _Hermione! What Platform are we supposed to go on again?_

Hermione/ _Platform 9 ¾._

I kept my eyes open for a Platform 9 ¾. There wasn't one. Just a 9 and 10.

Estella/ _There is no Platform 9 ¾._

Harry/ _That's exactly what I thought in my first year. It's right there._

I followed his finger to where he was pointing. It was a pillar. He was pointing to a pillar?

Harry/ _You go through it._

Estella/ _Ha Ha, Very funny Harry._

I looked around to see if they were truly pranking me. Everyone looked serious as a heart attack which made me feel stupid. But they could all be in this together to make me run into a pillar and hurt myself. I don't know them that well to know for sure.

Harry could sense my hesitation so he wanted to prove to me that they were telling the truth.

Harry/ _Ron, you go first. Show her how its done._

He did as was told and ran through the pillar, causing me to scream at the impossibility.

Harry/ _Come on! I'll go with you. On the count of three ok. One, two, three!_

I grabbed my cart and ran side by side with Harry. I laughed because in the distance, I could hear my mother saying her final goodbyes a little too late.

I had expected an impact, but there wasn't one, just a wave of heat. I opened my eyes to see that we were indeed on Platform 9 ¾. The train read** Hogwarts Express.**

Harry/ _I told you._

I hit him in the arm to lower his ego at least a little bit.

Soon enough, Ron and Hermione joined us as we all started to load our belongings onto the train.

We tried claiming a compartment, but they were all full except for one with a sleeping man inside. Hermione decided to be the brave one and sit next to him.

Estella/ _Who is that?_

Hermione being the smart one too pointed to the luggage above us.

Hermione/ _Remus J. Lupin._

Ron/ _Probably our new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor._

I raised my eyebrow at him. Silently asking how he knew this information.

Ron/ _We get a new one every year._

Estella/ _Why?_

He shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione/ _Last year we had Lockhart._

My eyes widened at her airy tone.

Harry/ _She had a huge crush on him._

The boys ignored Hermione's defiance and continued to tease.

Ron/ _I don't see why. The nitwit set free a ton of Cornish Pixies and left us to put them back in their cage._

Harry/ _And the year before that, we had Professor Q-Qu-Quirrel._

I laughed with joy at his statement.

Estella/ _Did he really talk like that?_

They all nodded an joined in on my laughter. My chuckling ceased as a shiver went down my spine. Outside, I saw a black figure pass our window. Instantaneously all of our laughter stopped as if a breeze of doom swarmed around us.

Ron placed his hand on the glass of the window as frost started to cover it quickly than it should have. He recoiled as if his fingertips were frostbitten. I was getting really scared.

The lights flickered throughout the train and I had noticed that we had stopped. My breathing started to get shallow and my eyes whipped around faster than a paranoid caffiene addict. Our compartment door slid open slowly. The anticipation was consuming me, causing my heart to beat ten fold. I let out a blood-curdling scream as I saw what it was. My blood ran cold as I laid eyes on the black hooded figure. I snapped out of my terrified state of mind when I saw the figure advancing on Harry.

I felt as if the world was in slow motion, but only I was traveling at regular speed. I grabbed Harry by the arms and pulled him out of the way of the damned creature. I could feel his body go limp. He had passed out.

The mysterious man in the corner of the compartment had risen and shouted the words '_Expecto Patronum_'. A silver stream of light flew from his wand forcing the creature to leave the compartment and surely the train in general. What the silver mass of light turned into remained unknown.

Somehow I had the nerve to speak even though I was sure that I didn't have it in me.

Estella/ _Thank you._

For some reason, I was panting.

Estella/ _What was that?_

Lupin/ _That was a dementor. It sucks the soul right out of you._

All eyes landed on Harry who was lying on the floor while I sat next to him.

Hermione/ _Is Harry ok?_

The man nodded.

Lupin/ _He's just fainted. We'll need to get him to the Hospital Wing as soon as we get to Hogwarts._

As soon as the train stopped, we were escorted to the school from the platform by an older woman.

McGonagall/ _Oh my, what happened here?_


	6. Roar of a Gryffindor

Lupin/ _Dementors intruded the train and tried to kiss Harry, but this young lady here pulled him out of the way before serious damage got to him. He's fainted, but a little but of chocolate will do just fine for his recovery._

Did all of that really happen before my eyes? I must have blinked because I remember one minute I was freezing with a Dementor in our compartment and the next, Harry was unconscious in my arms. I don't even remember pulling him out of the way. It must have been a defense mechanism of something.

McGonagall/ _We'll have to take him to the Hospital Wing. Flitwick! Please lead the first years into the great hall; I have something very important to do._

I turn to see Harry being suspended on what seemed to be an invisible stretcher provided by Lupin.

We walked all the way to the other side of the school and for some odd reason; Hermione was rubbing my back sympathetically. I wasn't in need for comfort. If anything, she was. If I'm right, she's known Harry for years now. I should be her shoulder to lean on, but I barely know her. But for now, I'll just let her keep rubbing my back. It feels **really** good.

Once we had brought Harry to the Hospital Wing, Lupin and McGonagall left to fulfill their duties in authority.

Hermione/ _We should be going too._

Ron/ _The feast'll be_ _starting soon._

I scoffed and tore my gaze from the cataleptic Harry.

Estella/ _Is food the only thing you think about?_

As the words flew out of my mouth, I realized how true they were. On the train, he couldn't wait for the trolley to come. But then again, he must really care for Harry because after the attack, the trolley rolled by twice and he didn't even notice. Discovering how rude I sounded due to the ring of silence my statement had caused, I ended the sentence with a nervous giggle in order to make my lash sound like a joke.

Hermione/ _You're going to miss your sorting!_

We all sprinted to what I thought to be the great hall. I looked around as we ran and the sights I saw were beautiful. The school must be centuries old. I missed the sight of the outside because we ran all the way here, and my only focus was on Harry. I jumped at the sound of a cackle. There was a **ghost** right in front of me.

Peeves/ _New girl's gonna be late for her sorting. _

He laughed in my face. I was the creepiest sound to have ever reached my ears.

Peeves/ _Dear, you're not going to be suitable at all._

I ignored his grotesque cackling once more and continued running.

Estella/ _What was that?_

Hermione/ _Peeves the Poltergeist._

We had finally made it to the great hall in time. Dumbledore was still giving his speech, but all eyes were on Ron, Hermione and me.

It seemed that all of the first years had already been sorted. Ron and Hermione strayed off to a table that was under Red and Gold banners. I just stood there trying to catch my breath. I didn't even notice all of the stares that I was receiving. I was used to getting strange looks all the time back at home in New York.

Dumbledore/ _As you can all see, we have a new student. She has come all the way from America to join us. She has already done a heroic deed this evening, giving 25 points to whatever house she will be sorted into. She will be in her third year. Do your best to make her feel welcome. Please, Ms. Estella Sanchez. _

I felt like I was walking to the Gallows as I made my way onto that stage. It wasn't intimidating at all, but I'm definitely not the one to wallow in the spotlight. I did feel kind of odd dressed in destroyed flared jeans, studded belt, Beatles t-shirt, Chuck Taylors and a messy ponytail. My attire must have been a shock because even Dumbledore gave me an odd look.

I sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed a huge hat on my head. It went all the way down to the start of my eyebrows. As geeky as it sounds, I feel so cool right now. All I need is a pimp cane.

Sorting Hat/ _A Cane? What in the world are you thinking about child?_

I let out a loud echoing laugh, nobody told me that the Hat could read minds.

Sorting Hat/ _Laughter? It was more of a roar, a roar of a true 'GRYFFINDOR!'_

The Gryffindor table cheered which caused me to laugh again. I've never felt so welcomed in my life. The applause was the loudest I've ever heard in my life. Even some of the teachers clapped along. Ron and Hermione waved me over only to award me with hugs. I sat down between the both of them and within moments, the cheering ceased.

Dumbledore/ _Let the feast begin!_

Out of thin air, food appeared on our tables and of course Ron was the first to dig in.

The food was delicious and I wanted some dessert, but I was too full. We walked out to the corridors and the first years were being shown to the common rooms by the prefects.

Estella/ _That's funny, I never knew Percy was a prefect. _

Hermione/ _No, not a prefect, __**the **__head boy. _

Fred/ _He's so damn proud of it too._

George/ _That makes everyone in our family, except us, Ron and Ginny._

Estella/ _I'm sure that at least Ron and Ginny will continue the Family tradition. _

George/ _Ouch._

Fred/ _That hurt love._

I laughed as they walked away pretending to be heartbroken. George even went as far as to cry on Fred's shoulder.

I was in awe as I noticed the revolving stairs.

Estella/ _The stairs move?_

Hermione/ _Yes, now hurry before they turn on us._

We walked to the common room in semi-silence, exchanging a few words here and there.

Ron/ _Here we are._

In front of us, was a portrait of an overweight woman. I was confused.

Estella/ _What the hell?_

The lady frowned at my choice of words. I get it now! She was a living picture. I looked around to see pictures everywhere talking to each other. I was far too dense to notice them on the way up here.

Hermione/ _This is the Fat Lady. _

I couldn't believe she just said that.

Estella/_ That's not a very nice thing to point out Hermione. You could at least call her by her first name. Everyone has flaws you know. I could say something about your immensely volumized hair or…_

I never got to finish that sentence due to Hermione's hand covering my mouth. At the same time, she was glaring at Ron. He was laughing his ass off at what I said. I wasn't trying to be mean, but it was the truth. I would laugh along with him, but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned; and Hermione's death glare was frightening.

Estella/ _Sorry._

Hermione/ _The Fat Lady __**is**__ her name. I would never call a woman fat! That would just be rude._

Ron/ _At least not to her face._

Hermione/ _Ronald!_


End file.
